Vongola Famiglia's Family Picture!
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Based on video of the 14th Ending of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, gr8 Story! Ayo kita intip apa yang terjadi sebelum Vongola Decimo, ke-enam guardiannya, dan seorang Arcobaleno mengambil foto keluarga mereka! Ada pesan Reborn di dalamnya. All in future form!


**Vongola Famiglia's Family Pi****ct****ure!**

Summary: Based on video of the 14th Ending of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, gr8 Story! Ayo kita intip apa yang terjadi sebelum Vongola Decimo, ke-enam guardiannya, dan seorang Arcobaleno mengambil foto keluarga mereka! Ada pesan Reborn di dalamnya. All in future form!

Pairing: No Pairing! Vongola Decimo Famiglia ONLY!

Rated: K+

Warning: OOC, agak lompat-lompat, sedikit ga-je, tapi silakan dinikmati! ^^a

* * *

"Kita akan segera membuat foto Vongola Decimo Famiglia," Reborn, sang pemegang pacifier terkuat saat ini, tiba-tiba saja bersabda. Dan tentu saja itu membuat sang Don beserta jajaran guardian Vongola ter-anyar-nya yang sedari tadi sibuk segera menoleh. Menampakkan hal yang sama, kerutan berlapis di dahi mereka.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba…?" tanya Don Vongola muda yang sedari tadi terlindung di balik meja kerja besarnya, di ruangannya yang berlapiskan karpet beludru lembut dengan bordiran besar lambang keluarga Vongola yang nampak begitu elegan.

"Pokoknya, kita akan membuatnya BESOK," Reborn dengan suara imutnya (?) menyela begitu saja, dan semuanya cuma bisa terdiam. Tentunya akan sangat tidak menyenangkan apabila mereka menolak dan berakhir naas di tangan arcobaleno manis itu.

* * *

"Haah, akhirnya selesai juga…" Tsuna meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu bangkit dari kursi kerja bersandaran tingginya yang empuk. Seluruh laporan sudah selesai ia cek. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju jendela besar yang terletak di belakang mejanya, membukanya dan duduk di kusen yang menopang daun jendela besarnya itu. Angin sore berhembus, cuaca Sicily sedang bagus akhir-akhir ini.

Ia termenung, lalu tersadar dan meraih liontin kalung di lehernya. Dan liontin itu tentu saja cincin oozora yang merupakan lambang dari Don Vongola. Sampai saat inipun, ia masih belum berani menggunakan cincin itu, sekalipun upacara pengangkatannya telah berlalu lebih dari satu semester ke belakang. Ia masih merasa belum mampu memegang tampuk pimpinan Vongola Famiglia, keluarga mafioso yang kini berada pada ranking pertama keluarga mafia di buku ranking Futa, yang tentunya diragukan dis-akurasi-nya kini.

"Ciaosu, Tsuna," seseorang menyapanya dari arah sofanya. Sang Decimo segera menoleh, dan ia menemukan…

"Reborn? Kapan datang?" Tsuna tersenyum lembut, seperti biasanya.

"Sejak kau mulai meregangkan tubuh." jawabnya singkat. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada cincin oozora di tangan muridnya itu. "Masih belum bisa memakai cincin itu?" tanya Sun Arcobaleno itu serius. Tsuna masih tetap tersenyum, malah senyumnya makin kokoh terhias di wajahnya.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku masih belum bisa meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk memakainya." kristal karamel itu menatap cincin oozora-nya lekat-lekat. "Oh, ya. Bagaimana keadaan Headquater di Jepang?" tanya Tsuna. Memang Reborn baru saja kembali dari Jepang untuk mewakili Tsuna dalam inspeksi rutin.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja." Reborn menjawab singkat. Ia merasa tak perlu menjelaskannya lebih jauh, semuanya telah tertulis dalam laporan inspeksi yang telah ada dihadapan Tsuna.

"Bagaimana dengan Ibu?" tanya Tsuna lagi sembari tetap mengecek laporan.

"Aku juga sempat berkunjung ke rumahmu. Yaah, ia tetap ceria seperti biasanya. Tak banyak berubah, dan ia mengkhawatirkanmu." Reborn menjawab ringan.

"Aku jadi rindu Ibu." Tsuna berkata lirih sembari tersenyum sedih. Reborn terlihat menyembunyikan kedua mata besarnya pada kegelapan bayang-bayang topinya. "Reborn, kenapa kita harus membuat foto keluarga sekarang?" Tsuna kembali bertanya. Reborn melengkungkan senyum khasnya.

"Kau akan segera tahu. Sudahlah, aku lelah. Ciaosu, Tsuna." Reborn keluar ruangan Don Vongola setelah mengucapkan salam khasnya, meninggalkan muridnya yang memandanginya bingung.

* * *

Malam di Sicily. Angin laut yang berhembus begitu lembut. Siluet Gunung Etna terlihat begitu cantik di balkon kamar Tsuna. Tapi baginya, pemandangan Gunung Fuji terlalu indah untuk disandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia mengalami homesick tingkat tinggi.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tak rindu rumah? Ia hampir 18 bulan ada di Italia dari saat terakhir ia pulang ke Jepang. Ia telah merindukan semuanya, Ibu, rumah, kamarnya, masakan Jepang, Namimori, semuanya…

Ia kembali meregangkan tubuh. Kimono tidurnya yang tak ditalikan sedikit terangkat, karena peregangannya, juga karena angin nakal yang ingin menyingkapkan pakaian yang menutupi tubuh yang kini telah terbentuk (jangan berfikir pervent, oke?). Ia menguap dan berbalik menuju kamarnya. Ia berharap, tidur akan membuatnya lebih tenang dan dapat membuatnya sejenak melupakan homesick-nya.

Dan ia kini tahu, makin ia berusaha untuk tidur, makin dalam pula ia tenggelam dalam kerinduannya akan rumah…

* * *

Matahari telah terbit, dan sinarnya menembus tirai kamar Hayato Gokudera. Ia segera terbangun, karena ia tak ingin terlambat. Ia beranjak mandi dan segera bersiap. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan termenung sejenak.

"Um… sepertinya jas dan kemeja ini cocok untuk hari ini," gumamnya pelan, dan dengan segera memakainya. Ia lalu mengambil tiga buah gelang –sebuah gelang tali dan dua buah gelang gesper berwarna hitam- dari meja kecil dekat ranjangnya. Setelah ketiga gelang itu terpasang, ia menyambar jasnya dan segera meninggalkan apartemennya, menyongsong pagi Sicily yang indah.

* * *

Ryohei Sasagawa masih kerepotan dengan dasinya. Tangannya yang sedang berusaha mengatur pita sulit itu terangkat, membuat bebat di kedua tangannya terlihat jelas –dan ia tak peduli orang-orang melihatnya seperti apa akibat bebat itu-.

Ia segera menoleh ke arah jam dindingnya, dan seakan tak peduli akan nasib dasinya ia keluar dari apartemen sembari menenteng serta jasnya. "Bisa dipakai sembari berjalan menuju Headquarter," batinnya saat melewati jalanan sibuk Italia.

* * *

Satu-satunya wanita di jajaran guardian Vongola anyar, Chrome Dokuro, masih mematut-matut dirinya di depan cermin. Kemeja putih, jas hitam, rok remple hitam pendek, dan sepasang boot. Ia masih belum yakin dengan dirinya.

"Kau sudah terlihat cantik, Chrome," suara lembut seorang lelaki menyadarkan Chrome dari 'kesibukan-ala-wanita'-nya. Sesaat wajah gadis itu memerah, lalu ia mengangguk mengerti (dan juga senang). Ia mengetukkan ujung kaki kirinya tiga kali, memastikan sepatu bootnya terpasang dengan baik dan mampu membuat kakinya nyaman, lalu melangkah keluar.

* * *

Karnivora ter-menyeramkan dalam sejarah Vongola (dan mungkin dunia), Kyouya Hibari, adalah guardian pertama yang tiba di Headquarter pagi ini. Dengan setelah jas yang rapi serta dasi yang serasi membuat pemuda itu makin terlihat gagah dan auranya terasa makin kuat.

Ia mulai kesal menunggu, dan memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya dan berkeliling. Saat tiba di tangga, di ballroom bawah beberapa anak buah terlihat ribut membicarakan betapa Cloud Guardian itu begitu 'dipuja' dan begitu 'dikejar' oleh Bos Cavallone, Dino. Hibari (yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa mendengar dari jarak sejauh itu) merasa risih akan 'pembicaraan' itu.

"Berhenti membicarakanku, atau kami korosu," kata-kata itu, sontak membuat para mafioso Vongola yang setia itu terdiam dan juga memandang ngeri guardian itu sebagai bonusnya. Kini mereka bertanya-tanya, mengapa sang Cavallone Decimo begitu 'nekat' mengejar 'cinta' **pria** 'mengerikan' macam Hibari.

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto, santai menghadapi hari ini. Kemeja yang keluar, jas yang tidak terkancing, juga tanpa dasi. Tapi memang inilah Yamamoto. Cuek _as always._ Dan karena itulah, begitu banyak gadis yang tertarik dengan pribadi santai dan cuek pemuda fleksibel ini. Meskipun itu tak akan mengubah posisi orang yang paling ia cintai di hatinya –kau-tahu-siapa-dia 'kan?-.

Kontras dengan pria disampingnya, Lambo Bovino tampak rapi dalam balutan jas. Yah, meskipun ia tak kehilangan pribadi ceria dan berisiknya. Langkahnya ringan, dan seringan itu pulalah langkah Yamamoto saat keduanya melewati jajaran café teras yang menjual Espresso, kopi kesukaan Reborn.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada berdiri menghadap sebuah pintu besar. Entah mengapa, hatinya ragu untuk membuka pintu itu. Padahal itu hanya sebuah pintu biasa, tak ada bedanya dengan tiap sudut megah Headquarter Vongola lainnya.

"Kenapa aku ragu membukanya?" tanya Tsuna pada hatinya sendiri. Ia lantas menggenggam handle dari kuningan itu. Tapi bukannya langsung menariknya, ia malah menoleh pada Arcobaleno disampingnya.

Reborn balik menatap salah satu muridnya itu. Ia membaca keraguan pada hati Vongola Decimo itu dari matanya. Ia mengangguk pasti, berusaha meyakinkan Tsuna. Tsuna terdiam sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu.

Ia menariknya, dan cahaya terang dari ruang itu menyeruak pada koridor gelap tempatnya tadi mematung…

* * *

Tsuna duduk pada sebuah sofa panjang dengan ukiran kayu yang dicat keemasan serta bantalan duduk dan sandaran berwarna merah. Shinuki mode-nya aktif, membuatnya tampak begitu gagah. Ia menumpangkan kaki kirinya di atas kaki kanannya dan duduk dengan tegak, sementara sang suhu duduk diatas ukiran sandaran punggung di sampingnya.

Satu-persatu guardiannya datang. Yang pertama memasuki ruangan adalah Gokudera. Ia menyapa Tsuna dengan sapaan khasnya, dan duduk di samping kanan Tsuna. Lalu disusul oleh Yamamoto, Reborn berpindah ke sandaran tangan sebelah kiri, tepat disamping Yamamoto. Chrome masuk sembari menggendong Lambo kecil, lalu memposisikan dirinya di sandaran tangan tepat disamping Gokudera. Sementara itu Lambo (yang terlibat cekcok kecil dengan Gokudera) duduk di atas sandaran punggung sofa, diantara Chrome dan Gokudera. Dan Gokudera menumpangkan kaki kanannya serta melewatkan tangan kirinya ke belakang sandaran sofa.

Ryohei datang, melambaikan tangannya pada Yamamoto dan Reborn. Keduanya menyahut dan menyapa kakak dari gadis pujaan Tsuna tersebut. Ia melewati mereka sembari tetap mengobrol dengan semua orang disana (kecuali Shinuki-mode-Tsuna yang tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya). Ryohei memposisikan dirinya dibelakang sofa. Chrome duduk di sandaran tangan sebelah kanan dan Yamamoto meregangkan tubuhnya.

Ya, semuanya telah berkumpul, tinggal berfoto…

Hei!

Tunggu dulu?

Mana karnivora menyeramkan itu?

Oh, itu dia.

Yamamoto mulai memposisikan kedua telapak tangannya menopang kepalanya dari belakang. Hibari berjalan menuju dinding terdekat dengan Reborn, menyandarkan tubuhnya sembari tetap berdiri. Suasana agak tegang saat ia datang.

"Ayo, tersenyum. Kalian tidak mau hasil foto keluarga kalian jelek 'kan?" Reborn berkata, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Semuanya menoleh (kecuali Tsuna, lagi-lagi), lalu tersenyum ke arah kamera (kecuali Tsuna, juga Hibari).

_JEPRET!_

Foto telah diambil, Reborn tersenyum penuh arti. Ia telah melaksanakan apa yang Ibu Tsuna inginkan.

"_Ibu ingin Tsuna tidak kesepian atau merindukan rumah. Jadi, Reborn, tolong Ibu, ya!" _

Permintaan Ibu telak, tak bisa ia tolak. Lalu ia terpikir akan cara ini…

Jadi, jika Tsuna menyadari, ia tak perlu merasa merindukan rumah…

Kau tahu kenapa?

Karena…

Guardian, Vongola, Dino, Cavallone, dan Reborn sendiri, sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai alasan untuk menjadikan Italia rumah kedua bagi sang Vongola Decimo…

Benar 'kan, Tsuna…?

* * *

Yaaay! Selesai juga fic one-shot pertama di KHR! Arigatou for reading until the end, minna!

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, silakan review ya! ^^


End file.
